


Bad Guy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e04 All About Eve, Gen, Revenge, Snark, Snarky Lucifer, Verbal Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: A butterfly flap: Eve doesn’t knock over her bag, but successfully brings back the champagne and woos Lucifer. Unfortunately, they are soon interrupted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by several pet peeves from this episode, plus my general dissatisfaction with Dan right now.

Chloe watched as Lucifer and Eve swayed gently together in the middle of Lux’s dance floor. She tried to ignore the small, sharp pain in her heart at the sight, reminding herself that she had broken up with Lucifer and had no claim to him.

Finally dredging up the will to move, she turned to go, only to find Dan coming in the door behind her. “Dan? Wha-”

“I see you figured it out too,” he spat. Then louder, “Lucifer, where is it?”

Chloe spun away from Dan and the unis behind him to see Lucifer breaking his embrace with Eve, though he did keep one arm around her shoulders.

“I’m _really_ not in the mood tonight, Detective _Douche_ , so bugger off.” Lucifer’s voice was more cutting than usual.

Dan stomped down the stairs, gun out, and Chloe trailed after, confused. “I don’t give a shit what you’re in the _mood_ for, Lucifer,” he growled. “Now give it back.”

“Give what back? A choco pudding cup? Your daddy’s love? Your virginity? Even my father couldn’t salvage that pathetic whimper.” Lucifer’s voice was missing the usual teasing tone; neither man was pulling any punches right now.

“Funny.” Dan spat. “Cuff him. Search the place.” he directed the unis.

“Wait, Dan, what is this about?” Chloe put a hand on his arm. “What do you think Lucifer did?”

“He took that necklace,” Dan snarled.

“The necklace that _I_ had, was talked into handing over to _you_ , paid ten million dollars out of my own pocket to _reacquire_ and then had to watch you walk out the door with?” Lucifer’s mocking tone was cold, and Chloe shivered, suddenly reminded of exactly who her ex-partner was.

“No, the necklace that _you_ stole, pretended to buy back, and then stole _again_ ” Dan replied.

“Okay, hang on,” Chloe tugged Dan back, away from Lucifer, who was still standing there with Eve clinging to his side. She really didn’t want to see this come to blows, which both Lucifer and Dan seemed heading towards. “ _Toby_ had the necklace. We arrested him.”

“Yeah, after Lucifer here flipped him onto the floor,” Dan said. “He must’ve fleeced it then, because when we got to the station it was gone.”

“Ooh, someone in your corrupt little organization just couldn’t keep their fat, sticky fingers to themselves, eh?” Lucifer smirked, his eyes still cold. “Y’know, I wonder who would have _insight_ into that?”

“Okay, each of you, to your corners,” Chloe snapped. “I am so not putting up with this right now.”

Lucifer held her eye for a moment before huffing and then escorting Eve over to his usual plush booth. There he sat, legs crossed, arms draped along the seat back imperiously. Eve snuggled up to his side as he watched the others from across the room with a predatory scowl.

Satisfied that he was going to behave for the moment, Chloe turned back to Dan and held up her hands placatingly. “Okay, I’m not saying that he did or didn’t do it, but we have to do this properly, yeah?”

“Search warrant,” Dan snapped, yanking the document out of his pocket.

“How did you get this so fast?” Chloe asked, grabbing the packet and skimming over it.

“I called in a favor,” Dan replied, shrugging.

“Oh, the Detective knows all about calling in favors,” Lucifer piped up from behind them, somehow having heard. “I mean, she solved this case _without me_. She didn’t need to lie to a suspect and essentially _steal_ one of _my favors_ , which she had no right to, or anything.”

Hearing her own lie - that she didn’t need Lucifer - and the reminder of how she had used him thrown back in her face didn’t help Chloe keep calm right now.

“Look man-” Dan growled, but Chloe put her hand on his arm.

“If you have a warrant, then let’s do this properly,” Chloe said. “Let the officers look; they know what they’re doing. The last thing you need is to pick a fight with Lucifer and call this search into question.”

“Oh, no? Sure you don’t want to go for a little police brutality on top of everything? You know you want to, Detective _Douche_.”

Like waving a red flag for a bull, Lucifer knew exactly how to get under Dan’s skin, and he immediately stomped towards the Devil. Eve “eeped” and ducked away from Lucifer, scrambling out of the booth. Chloe went after Dan, tugging him back as best she could, but Lucifer just sat there, smirking.

“Touch a nerve, did I?”

“I am so _done_ with everyone giving you a pass,” Dan growled.

“Is that so?” Lucifer asked sarcastically. “Do tell me; what have I gotten a ‘ _pass_ ’ on recently?”

“You _knew_ Pierce was a bad guy!” Dan replied. “You knew what he was capable of. And you said nothing. You’re the reason Charlotte is dead.”

Chloe bit her lip. She knew Dan wasn’t past this, though he had claimed to be doing better. She just didn’t understand why he was so determined to blame _Lucifer_ for it.

“And that’s it, is it?” Lucifer mocked. “I knew that Pierce was a dirty cop, so anyone he hurt, I might as well have pulled the trigger?”

“Exactly.” Dan growled.

“Well, let’s assume you’re right,” Lucifer said, dropping his casual lounge and leaning forward, hands clasped over his knee. “Under that logic, then yes, I suppose I am responsible for Charlotte’s death.”

“Lucifer-” Chloe whispered. There was a lot to be upset with Lucifer about, in her mind, but he really shouldn’t blame himself for Charlotte, no matter what Dan said.

But Lucifer ignored her. “Now, using _your_ logic, Daniel, who else is a _bad_ guy?” he said with true venom. “Ooh, I know. There once was a corrupt police officer. Let’s call him MG, for funsies. Another man knew he was bad, but didn’t say anything about it. Then our dear friend MG, well I’m afraid he made a bit of a mess. Murder, kidnapping, frame jobs: he was a regular _hellion_.”

“So what blame should we lay on this second man, hm? The one who knew he was bad but said nothing? Well where to start? With the two innocent teens he murdered? No? What about the man he framed for their murder? Or the poor Devil he framed for _that_ man’s murder? I think there was a cop in there too, wasn't there? Or what about the urchin he kidnapped? Think of the _hell_ her poor mother went through.”

Chloe suddenly realized where Lucifer had been heading with all this, but she couldn’t speak past the lump in her throat. She could hear the pain beneath Lucifer’s sardonic tone, and for once she knew just how deep that pain ran.

Lucifer wasn’t done. “Should we lay _all_ that blame on the second man’s shoulders? Using your logic we should, _Daniel_. I knew Pierce was a _bad guy_ so I’m to blame, right? That’s how it works? Well, what about the man who knew Malkie - oops, I mean our _dear friend MG_ \- was a bad guy. What about him, _Danny boy_?”

“That is _not_ the same,” Dan ground out between clenched teeth.

“No?” Lucifer drawled. “No, of course not. Wouldn’t want to hold a _cop_ -” he popped the ‘p’ sharply - “to the same standards as a club owner.”

Dan gaped, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly, before finally turning tail and stalking away. Chloe looked between them for a moment, torn, before deciding to go after Dan. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eve, clutching her purse, an opened champagne bottle, and two glasses, slipping back to Lucifer’s side now that it was safe.

Faintly, as she followed Dan, Chloe heard the unmistakable clink and pour of Lucifer topping off their drinks. Scoffing at his utterly predictable behavior, Chloe just hoped she could calm Dan down.


End file.
